


Iscariote

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Christian Bible, Jesus Christ Superstar
Genre: Jesucristo - Freeform, Judas Iscariote - Freeform, Remordimiento, Suicidio., Traición, VÍNCULO MAESTRO-DISCÍPULO, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de Judas Iscariote. Poema.
Relationships: Judas Iscariote & Jesucristo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Iscariote

Jamás sabría lo que luego me esperaba.  
El ladrón de Keriot sobre tus pasos caminaba.  
Nunca pensé llegar a ser parte de ésa docena,  
Que muchos de ellos han de hasta entregar su vida entera.  
Quisiera yo poder tener ésa entereza,  
Porque en éstos momentos la situación me supera.

No soy un mártir,  
Nadie me recordará por éso,  
Solo soy un cobarde que   
No está dispuesto a poner el pecho   
Y enfrentarse...a lo que sé muy bien que he hecho.  
Y es por esto que tratar de defenderte hoy no puedo.

Mi perfidia nos ha llevado a sufrir en alma y en cuerpo  
¿Qué sentido tendría ahora seguir viviendo?  
Quisiera que se fueran de mí ya todos estos sentimientos.  
Que me llenan de recuerdos que ahora deberían estar muertos.  
Pensar que todo ésto comenzó con un solo beso.

Mi señor:  
El dinero no lo aceptaron.  
Me han dicho: "es cosa tuya"  
Y en el lodo me han dejado,  
Ya no podría ser de ayuda aunque por favor escucha:  
Desearía poder haberte salvado  
De lo que la muchedumbre ha creado.  
Debo quedarme aquí tumbado  
con el corazón abrumado.  
Supongo yo, que la codicia me ha cegado.  
Y he llegado a traicionar   
Aquello que yo más he amado.  
Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar el pasado.  
Pero poder volver atrás es algo que se me ha negado.  
¿Qué puedo hacer  
ahora que lo he arruinado todo?  
¿Es que acaso podré retrebuirtelo aunque fuera de algún modo?

No lo creo.  
Pero en cuando más lo pienso el odio a mí mismo se hace cada vez más intenso...  
¡Enmudezco! mi alma ya no aguanta el peso,  
Del remordimiento del que ahora me encuentro preso.  
Bajo éste árbol siento que es donde debo estar,  
No precisamente para descansar.  
De todos modos no es un deseo que se me concederá...  
¡MAESTRO!   
Si es que ésto te sirve de consuelo   
Estoy al borde del abismo  
Y ahora por siempre viviré en el fuego eterno.  
Entiende, querido maestro:  
Tu misericordia yo no la merezco.  
Pensar que todo ésto comenzó con un solo beso.


End file.
